<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epoch by OldShrewsburyian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213954">Epoch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldShrewsburyian/pseuds/OldShrewsburyian'>OldShrewsburyian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elementary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode Tag, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldShrewsburyian/pseuds/OldShrewsburyian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given the proverb in this as a prompt, so I wrote a drabble as an episode tag to "Unfriended," about which I have many feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Joan Watson (Elementary)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epoch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once, he does not wake her. Joan comes awake to 8:00 a.m. sunlight and a sense of unease, and then she remembers.</p><p>“Hey,” she says, when she finds him in the kitchen. She wraps her cardigan more closely around her, waiting for him to respond.</p><p>Still staring at the copper tea kettle, he says: “There is a certain Senegalese proverb.” Joan waits. “It says,” continues Sherlock, “that when a person dies, a library burns.” He turns to face her, and Joan inhales sharply.</p><p>“The same catastrophe,” he says, “the same horrible finality. It is… epochal, Watson.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>